


Only Yours

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, rough castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Cas slammed the door closed, startling Dean, and never took his eyes off the hunter. There was a fierceness burning in those blue eyes that thrilled Dean and sent a shiver down his spine. This was not Cas. No. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of God.





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt on [destiel-smut-motherfuckers](http://destiel-smut-motherfuckers.tumblr.com) about Dean teasing the angel and Castiel eating the hunter's ass out like a monster.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also posted under my [Destiel Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9399137/chapters/21277955) as Chapter 16

Dean glanced over at Cas, nose in some dusty old tome, a soft smile tugged at the corners of the hunter’s mouth. He’d been coming to grips with his feelings for the angel recently. Watching your best friend rot from the inside out from some stupid angelic weapon does that.

 

Looking at Cas over in the library’s chair, Dean admitted that he’d always found the angel attractive. When it came to vessels, dude hit the fuckin’ jackpot. Cas looked up from his book then, shy smile on his face, and Dean wondered if that’s how the angel was in bed. As far as Dean knew, Cas has only had sex the one time-with that reaper bitch who tricked him-and the angel had never really shown an interest in sex before or since. Would he be shy and quiet in bed, gasping softly? Would his skin blush with embarrassment? Perhaps he’d make love slow and gentle, taking the time to care for and worship Dean’s body.

 

Thinking about him and Cas was getting him all sorts of excited and Dean decided to throw caution to the wind. The hunter made his way to his bedroom, pulling out his phone to shoot a text to Cas asking him to come up for a minute. After hitting send, Dean immediately stripped out of his layers of clothing and crawled onto his bed on all fours. A gentle knock sounded on Dean’s bedroom door.

 

“Dean?”

 

“C’m in, Cas.”

 

Dean stood on his knees facing the headboard, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Then, the hunter put his round ass in the air, leaning back a-ways, so that his arms were stretched out on the mattress in front of him, looking much like a large, naked cat. Dean grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

 

Dean looked over his shoulder, feigning nonchalance. “You okay, dude?”

 

The angel, standing frozen in the open doorway, grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. The hunter’s grin was now splitting his face in two.

 

“Like what you see, Cas?” he purred, seductively.

 

“Yes,” the angel mumbled, voice raw, and lower than Dean’s ever heard before.

 

“It’s all yours, Cas…if you want it.” He made a point to wiggle his ass suggestively, throwing a wink at the angel.

 

Cas slammed the door closed, startling Dean, and never took his eyes off the hunter. There was a fierceness burning in those blue eyes that thrilled Dean and sent a shiver down his spine. This was _not_ Cas. No. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of God. Castiel stalked up behind Dean dropping his trench coat and suit jacket on the floor. Slowly, the angel began loosening his tie, heated gaze taking in every inch of Dean’s naked form. Castiel unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing flawless tanned skin and untucked his shirt.

 

Castiel ran a hand lovingly over Dean’s back and around the swell of the hunter’s cheeks. “Oh, Dean,” Castiel murmured, “You look absolutely delicious.”

 

Before Dean could make some smart-ass remark, the angel crouched behind Dean and spread the globes of his ass apart, long fingers gripping tightly to the flesh, and licked a broad stripe over Dean’s pucker.

 

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, surprised.

 

Of all the things he expected Cas to start out with, eating his ass was not one of them. It was a strange sensation, if he was being honest with himself, but it’s not like he never thought about it before. Girls he had been with had never done this to him nor did Dean have the courage to ask even the kinkiest of chicks he’d been with, including Rhonda Hurley, and she’d pegged him.

 

“Ungh, Cas, yes!” Dean screamed. The angel had him moaning like a filthy whore. He could feel Castiel’s saliva dripping down his hole, stubble scratching him as Cas pushed his face hard against Dean’s entrance. Did this dude even need to breathe? Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s rim, poking past the ring of muscle. The hunter whimpered, cock rock-hard and leaking. Cas’ tongue felt incredible, but also overwhelming.

 

“Cas…stop…don’t want this party over before it’s started.” Dean gasped as the sensation intensified. Maybe Cas didn’t hear him. “Cas, stop.”

 

“No.”

 

  _What?_ “Cas, I can’t…you gotta…ahhh, fuck, _stop, Cas!_ ”

 

Castiel was up in an instant, Dean breathing a momentary sigh of relief from the onslaught of the angel’s tongue. It didn’t last. The next thing Dean knew, his arms were buckling under Castiel’s weight, the angel forcing Dean’s face into the mattress, making it difficult to breathe and…shit…was that motherfucker _growling_ at him?!

 

“ _Mine,_ ” Castiel snarled.

 

Dean managed to turn his head enough on the bed to look back at the angel. Castiel’s expression was absolutely feral.

 

“ _Mine,_ ” Castiel growled again, snatching Dean by the wrists and pulling them down behind him next to the hunter’s ankles so that he was face down, ass up, and completely immobile with Cas pinning his wrists.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Cas dove back between Dean’s cheeks licking, sucking, and nipping at the fluttering hole. The angel was eating Dean’s ass like a monster, the pleasure extraordinary, the hunter a whimpering mess in the tangled sheets. Dean’s dick was so hard it ached, bouncing off his stomach from the force of Cas tonguing him.

 

The more Dean pleaded for Cas to stop, the crazier the angel got, growling ferociously in disapproval at Dean. Dean needed to come, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrenched a hand free from Castiel’s grip and attempted to wrap it around his throbbing dick, but Castiel smacked the hunter’s hand away. Castiel sunk his teeth into the meaty part of Dean’s ass, piercing the skin.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

“Your pleasure is _mine,_ Dean and only mine.” Castiel lapped up the pinpricks of blood from the bite mark.

 

“But, Cas,” Dean whined, “I need to come.”

 

“So, come. Come for me, Dean.”

 

The hunter reached once again for his erection but the angel caught his arm.

 

“No,” Castiel roared, “You come on _my_ tongue or not at all, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Dean cried out as Castiel pushed his tongue into the hunter again, this time as far as it would go. Dean heard a zipper behind him and the angel pulled back for a moment and spit on his hand before he was back to eating Dean out. _Shit_. The sound of Cas jerking himself off while tonguing Dean like a pro sent the hunter over the edge, warm jets shooting from his untouched cock all over his abdomen and the sheets beneath him.

 

As Dean came down from his incredible orgasm, the obscene sound of Cas stroking himself wildly filled the room. The angel grunted, holding Dean down with his free hand, not that Dean could move even if he wanted to. Suddenly, warmth pooled on Dean’s ass. _Oh, God._ Cas was marking him with his come. Dean groaned at the thought. He could feel Castiel’s spend on his hole and cheeks. At least the angel steered clear of the bite mark he left. Cas swiped his fingers through the mess, shoving two past Dean’s rim, pushing the angel’s come inside.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Yes!”

 

“You are mine, Dean.”

 

“Yours,” Dean breathed, “only yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
